meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Meerclax
If you need any help or have any questions about anything, just leave me a message on my talk page. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:53, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello, you are new too. I don't know you. I wanted to come by and say HI! Lyone 02:05, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Hi!, thanks, yes i am new here but ive been reading the wiki for quite a while --Meerclax 03:47, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Hobgoblin Mob Where did you get the information about Hazel,Thumper,Tama and Rangi being in the Hobgolin Mob Phillies 23:37, 8 January 2009 (UTC) I read this info on the spoiler content section of Animal planet meerkat manor forum, there was a family tree somewhere there, and according to the book most of the males were together so there were probably more that joined. Meerclax 00:02, 9 January 2009 (UTC) If you would provide a link to the source I would greatly appreciate it. I like to have citation and absolute proof before we add new content to the wiki. Thanks. PS:I want to thank you and compliment you on the work you've put into your articles. I appreciate it a lot. Thank you. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:34, 9 January 2009 (UTC) I would be very glad to see you join the council. It would help out the project. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:39, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you, i will try and find the source as quick as possible Meerclax 00:52, 9 January 2009 (UTC) That's fine. I'll see you around, Have a good night. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:13, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Book I have read parts of the book. I don't own it. I used a friend's. But, I saw the whole movie. Did you see the movie? Lyone 22:17, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah I have seen the Movie, but I didnt really like it lol, it seemed really childish and they missed out alot of the interesting parts like Risca's dominance, however i really liked the book. Meerclax 22:20, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, your articles are amazing. I was just looking at them. You should get them featured. I would ask Mattkenn about it. Lyone 22:27, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Wow, thank you! Meerclax 22:43, 9 January 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. Really, you should ask an admin if your articles could be promoted to featured articles. They are great! Really! Lyone 23:16, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Did you talk to him about it? Lyone 23:24, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Not yet, but i will Meerclax 04:27, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I couldn't help but noticing your conversation. I agree, Meerclax's articles are wonderful. Which article/articles in particular are we talking about? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:41, 11 January 2009 (UTC) thank you, hmmm, maybe the articles about the kats Mussolini, armanita dicth or De la soul? Meerclax 21:47, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Possibly Armanita Ditch Whiskers. Not the other two. In time, they will be. Here are some tips. When writing numbers, write the number out. Instead of saying, "On the 11th", say, "On the eleventh". Remember to capitolize names. Lastly, I would like to see a little more content on the articles. They are great. In another day or two, with my help, we can make them all featured content. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:04, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Armanita Ditch Whiskers looks great. We have put soome good work into it. Lyon helped out a good bit too. I am considering putting it up for a featured article. Let's edit it for another day or two. Then, it will be featured work. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:51, 14 January 2009 (UTC) thank you!, both of you, ill try to edit it more. Meerclax 00:20, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Look at Armanita Ditch Whiskers. Congratulations. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 19:43, 18 January 2009 (UTC) yay! thank you again! Meerclax 22:16, 18 January 2009 (UTC) You are very welcome. I havn't heard from Lyon in a while. I wonder if he has been visiting the wiki. Oh well, have a good night and keep up the good work. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:35, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hi,I just wanted to say great job on The Balrog Mob. Phillies 12:11, 22 January 2009 (UTC) thank you!, your articles are great too! Meerclax 19:37, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Yes, I agree, you have done some fine work here. I wish you would come back. Look, Balrog Mob and Mussolini Balrog have become featured. I wanted to let you know that. I hope that we will see you soon. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 18:53, 20 March 2009 (UTC) hey!, im real happy that a few more of the articles i made have became featured, unfortunatly time was an issue for me, but now im back. --Meerclax 07:01, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Newsletter Enjoy! [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:27, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome back Meerclax, I hope you had a nice Easter. Phillies 11:29, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, welcome back. I'm glad to have you back. I hope you had a good break. The wiki has grown significantly since your leave. I hope you have fun doing whatever. Again, I'm glad to have you back and if you need any help, updates, or questions, just leave me a message. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 15:17, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you, both of you Meerclax 04:48, 15 April 2009 (UTC) --Enjoy! [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:30, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Also, nice work on Nugget Whiskers. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:30, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I'm back Hi! It's me. I'm back on wikia! Lyone 03:45, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Hey!, good to have you back, i too just returned. Meerclax 21:27, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Could you help me and Phillies with the Collaboration of the month. We would greatly appreciate it. See his talk page for some details. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:45, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I cannot find a picture of thundercat. I've looked everywhere. Can you find one? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 07:35, 18 April 2009 (UTC) sure, ill try Meerclax 22:34, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for finding the picture. It looks great. See Thundercat Lazuli, it is about to become featured. But first, can I get your unbiased opinion on something? In your opinion, what are the two best articles on the wiki? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 04:17, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I think Whiskers Mob is one of the best articles, however cant decide whether Zaphod's, Flower's or Mozart's articles should be next Meerclax 05:52, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Meerkats Wiki:Featured Article Nominations You do realize that this page is for the discussion of these articles. Please, critique them and help fix them before a vote is held. While these articles are on this page, we need to discuss them. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:53, 27 April 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:10, 20 May 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 19:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Design Hey, Meerclax, this is Mattkenn3, here to let you know about the upcoming improvements in WikiKat's design. I have been working with some Central Wiki users to come up with a new custom logo and favicon for our wiki. Along with the new logo and favicon, I am working on creating a new custom background or skin for our wiki. All of these design improvements will not only make our wiki more pleasant to look at, but also could attract new users. With a more impressive background design or skin, our wiki will look more professional and better looking than ever. I encourage all users to discuss these upcoming changes and give me as many questions or suggestions as you wish. Remember this is your wiki. So please, get involved in this discussion and help make this transition go about as best as it can. We need your input! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 19:44, 21 June 2009 (UTC) We all hope you return Phillies 12:33, 17 August 2009 (UTC) WikiKat Council Newsletter Issue #15 --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC)